Before We Sink
by Mme La Princesse
Summary: demon!Sebastian. It's April 15th 1912, just a few hours before the Titanic's tragic sinking. Sebastian asks former Massachusetts first lady Harmony Pearce to dance. And he has a proposal for her.


**Hi hi! I know I've kind of neglected _Royally Romanced, _but I have lost inspiration for it. Seriously. I'm sorry about that. I will finish it if I can get inspired. **

**Anyways, this is Sebmony that I wrote for an rp of mine on tumblr ( marry the night glee rp - check us out! We need humans such as Finn, Mike, Rory, Sam, Mercedes, etc. And also a demon!lauren). It is set the night of the sinking of the _Titanic. _I play Harmony, and my friend plays Seb. But this was completely written by me. And just so you know, Sebastian is a demon and Harmony is human. He has also signaled Harmony out as his meal, hence his proposition. However, by the end of this night, Harmony will be dead and a demon. I did some research (cuz I love research and history) but this may not be completely historically accurate. **

**Enough of my ranting! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"My father owns one of the most successful stores in New York City…" Harmony nodded, politely. This was the third time she'd heard this. She stared ahead of her, watching as the people ahead danced. The White Star Line discouraged dancing, but that did not stop some of the first class passengers from meeting and waltzing near the musicians.

"Do you mind if I cut in here?" A smooth voice asked. Harmony looked up to see a brown haired gentleman, who somewhat reminded her of the pictures of meerkats she had for her stereopticon. She was confused, she'd seen him with a young lady earlier in the evening, and they looked as if they were at least betrothed. Harmony saw her from across the room, sending her a glare. Mr. Worthy looked up impatiently.

"I do believe the lady and I were discussing…" The man scoffed. Harmony began to like him. He, like her, did not seem to care much for the etiquette that governed the lives of the high society. She also respected him, for he acted out against that etiquette- something she could not do.

"And I do believe that I am going to ask the lady for the dance she promised me at the beginning of the evening," He finished, looking to her for her decision.

"My apologies, Mr. Worthy," Harmony said, flashing him a charming smile, "But Mr… uh…"

"Smythe."

"Mr. Smythe is correct. I did promise him. I shall rejoin you in a moment, if you desire so."

"Good evening, Miss Pearce," Mr. Worthy answered, standing up. "I believe I shall retire."

"Good evening," She answered. She dipped into a low curtsey before she followed Mr. Smythe to the makeshift dance-floor.

"You're welcome," He said, the moment they were dancing.

"For what, Mr. Smythe?" She asked, innocently. He chuckled darkly. Harmony knew she'd found someone who saw past her facade. That attracted her to him, though she did not wish to admit that. She felt as if he saw that as well.

"Oh, Harmony," He answered. She was about to correct him, saying that she was to be addressed as Miss Pearce, but he cut her off before she could open her mouth. "My name is Sebastian, Mr. Smythe was my father and he is long gone. I saw how clearly bored you were with your dear Mr. Worthy. I just had to rescue you."

"Your timing was impeccable," Harmony admitted, glancing over his shoulder. "Are you sure your friend is not jealous? She is looking quite green-eyed." He smirked, leaning in close.

"She doesn't matter. Do you think your fiancé would like to know that his betrothed is dancing with the likes of me, this closely?"

"How did you know that?" She asked. Her recent engagement to Jackson Lovett had not been announced to anyone yet. How could he know? He chuckled.

"I know about you. You're the former first lady of the state of Massachusetts, daughter of Calvin and Lydia Pearce, and fiancée to Jack Lovett. And may I say, you look absolutely delicious tonight."

"I am sure I do not understand," She said, timidly.

"I am sure you do," Sebastian whispered into her ear. She looked up. She had to do everything she could not to kiss him right now. He was so dark and mysterious, so against everything she had been raised with. She liked it, and she found herself more and more attracted to him.

"I can see through you, Harmony Pearce," He continued, smirking as she seemed to want to find herself closer to him. Their dance had ended, and another began. Still, their distance was scandalous. She hoped no one was watching, no one who mattered, anyways. "You don't want to be a society girl. You want to experience everything. I can help you." There was a shudder in the boat. Harmony lost her footing, and nearly fell, but Sebastian caught her. He held her firmly, so she couldn't get away.

"What do you want from me?" Harmony asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was scared now. She had only just met this man and he made her feel like this? She now noticed that his green eyes were slightly darker than they had been before. She wanted to pull away, but she also wanted to come closer.

"I want to give you everything you want, Harmony, and I can. You just have to meet me in my stateroom in 30 minutes…" She nodded, stepping back, finally free from his grasp. She curtsied, and scurried away. She had to prepare, make sure this was worth it.

Harmony was preparing to find Mr. Smythe's stateroom when word came to hurry to the deck. She later learned that the Unsinkable Ship, the Ship of Dreams, The Titanic, would sink.

And she soon had to learn how to live with not surviving the tragedy.


End file.
